Al despertar
by Dione Ishida
Summary: Ella partió durante tres años a EU, conservando un sentimiento por el rubio y a su regreso, sólo deseó recuperarlo. Sin embargo las situaciones no estarán a su favor, por lo que deberá lidiar con ello durante ese especial año. Viñetas para 30vicios.
1. Ilusión

**Al despertar**

**Por Dione Ishida**

**Notas de la autora: **Qué tal a todos? En esta ocasión llego con un nuevo fic titulado "Al despertar", que es básicamente una colección de viñetas que he hecho para 30vicios. Ojalá les guste y ya saben, nos vemos más abajo n.n

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

**

* * *

**

**1. Ilusión**

- Esto… no era lo que yo esperaba –susurró la joven con resignación al observar una pulsera desgastada y de color rosado, reposar sobre su muñeca izquierda- Era algo que no debía suceder… al menos no de ésta manera –aclaró para sí misma mientras volvía a observar a través del ventanal, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del colectivo hasta que llegase a su destino.

Podía sentir con claridad cómo llegaban hasta ella, los rayos cálidos y matutinos de Tokyo. Sin notarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado su ciudad. Aún más, había añorado a todos aquellos chicos con los cuales compartió un inigualable verano, en aquel extraño y asombroso mundo digital; recordando de igual manera, la sensación de tristeza que la invadió al saber que todas sus aventuras debían terminar.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos al recordar que todos los elegidos buscaban una oportunidad de extender ese verano tan especial, a pesar de haberse separado de sus compañeros digitales y que afortunadamente les fue concedida, no obsante ella partió antes de lo esperado… yéndose sin poder evitarlo al extranjero, sorprendiéndose ahora de todo lo que había cambiado en esos escasos tres años; en especial en la persona a quien más quería y en la amigable y responsable pelirroja, cuyo significado de su nombre veía constantemente en el color de ojos de aquel rubio.

Sora. Sí, era una chica a quien Mimi adoraba, pues en aquel viaje se convirtió en su mejor e inseparable compañera; no obstante era algo que no podía evitar y menos, dejar de sentir. Se lamentaba por el simple hecho de añorar su mirada, de conversar y de reír a su lado, por traicionar a su amiga queriendo al chico equivocado. Tal vez Sora no tenía conocimiento de ello y ahora poco le importaba, pues Yamato sabía acerca de la unión que había surgido en ambos y no tuvo el suficiente interés para conservarla, tal y como se lo hizo saber en su fiesta de bienvenida, organizada días atrás.

Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto podía reprocharle aquella indiferencia? Su partida hacia el extranjero fue algo imprevisto, que provocó una ruptura en su relación, dejándola con una amarga inquietud y culpa al saber que dejaría todo aquello que apreciaba, con la incertidumbre de no saber hasta cuándo sus miradas volverían siquiera a cruzarse.

Sin embargo, al marcharse tuvo la falsa ilusión de que Yamato aguardaría hasta el día en que ella regresara, volviendo a juntar nuevamente sus caminos, para emprender un viaje distinto. Y vaya que así fue, pero no fue lo que había esperado.

Era absurdo. Resultaba irónico que su mejor amiga, quien trató de mejorar la convivencia entre el chico rubio y ella, era la misma persona que tomaba la mano de Matt al caminar, que acariciaba los mechones delicadamente posados sobre su frente y quien podía fallar sin temor, sabiéndose protegida por una persona excepcional.

Sus palabras se habían agotado, quería hacer algo más al respecto pero le era imposible. Un sentimiento contradictorio volvía a embargarla con lentitud. Él aún permanecía a su lado, dispuesto a quererla y a escucharla, pero nunca de la forma en cómo su relación había iniciado… y tan sólo percatarse de ello, acrecentaba su lamento.

Tocó nuevamente su pulsera, mientras la apretaba con delicadeza. Otra descuidada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que la obtuvo en un día similar. Sabiendo que su elaboración era sencilla y que contrastaba notoriamente con su vestimenta, no podía comparar el valor y recuerdos contenidos en tan simple ornamenta. Deseando que su mano acariciara de igual forma su muñeca, finalmente abrió los ojos.

- A pesar todo Matt, aún hay algo que jamás he podido olvidar –volvió a recitar en un susurro, mientras sus ojos color ámbar se dirigían hacia el paisaje luminoso, provocando en ellos un brillo distinto, semejándolo de una forma muy parecida a cuando lo observaba con embeleso.

No mucho tiempo después bajó del colectivo, reanudando la responsabilidad que aún guardaba con el digimundo y por la cual había regresado, pues el mundo con el que había tenido contacto en su niñez se hallaba en dificultades. Por el momento podía añorar, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar la ilusión por la que había vivido, pues al despertar a distintas emociones, se daba cuenta que ya no era la misma chica enamoradiza que solía ser.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Qué les pareció n.n?. Básicamente la historia se sitúa en Digimon 02, cuando Mimi regresa de EU porque el mundo digital ha sido invadido y necesitan la ayuda de todos los elegidos, sin embargo hubieron situaciones previas con Matt que la hicieron cambiar y a su regreso, se topa con una desagradable noticia respecto a éste. Espero en verdad que el comienzo les haya agradado y recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido n.n 

**Dione Ishida**


	2. Intriga

**Notas de autora:** Hola nuevamente a todos. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido este pequeño proyecto, a las personas que lo han leído y a los comentarios que he recibido n.n. También me gustaría aclararles una cuestión importante, por lo que nos vemos más abajo. Nuevamente, gracias por el recibimiento, los reviews y espero, este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**2. Intriga**

Con un perfil detallado y varonil, el joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, lanzando una pequeña pelota hacia al techo, sosteniéndola con firmeza una vez que regresaba. Los rayos matutinos de aquel sábado aparentemente común, iluminaban tenuemente su rostro, resaltando de forma agradable el color intenso de mirar. Desganado y a la vez desconcertado, toda clase de preguntas cruzaban por su mente. No podía concentrarse en nada más, pues sabía que justo el día anterior todo había vuelto a cambiar en su vida y en esta ocasión, podría remediarlo. Sin embargo… ¿Era lo que en verdad deseaba?

Uno, dos, de regreso. El volver a escuchar su nombre volvió a inquietarlo de sobremanera.

Uno, dos, volvía a lanzarla. Aún se preguntaba por qué su aroma se había impregnado en su memoria.

Uno, dos, la pelota simplemente cayó. ¿Quería bailar con ella eternamente?. ¿O la danza no volvería a reanudarse cuando ella le dedicó su triste mirada gélida?

– Matt¿No deberías…? –dijo al entrar a la habitación un chico muy similar al aludido, aunque de menor estatura y con un semblante más cálido– ¿Sucede algo?

– No, es sólo que… –trató de explicar, reincorporándose al notar su presencia Tú tienes algo que me pertenece –aclaró señalando los pies del rubio menor.

– ¿Sólo esto? –Y mostrando la pequeña pelota azulada, la lanzó hacia las manos de su hermano– ¿Qué sucede, Matt?. ¿No habías quedado en salir con Sora?

– Sí, aunque faltan un par de horas –contestó, restándole importancia a la pregunta, procurando evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Takeru– En verdad, me encuentro bien –aseguró– Sólo ando distraído, es todo.

– De acuerdo –dijo con tranquilidad– Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala. Justo cuando salgas con ella, también me marcharé.

– ¿Con Sora? –Comentó, notando inmediatamente lo extraño de sus palabras– Sólo… avísame cuando lo hagas –agregó con disimulo.

– Claro, Matt –respondió, tratando de no incomodar a su hermano al no inquirir más sobre el tema.

Finalmente, Takeru abandonó la habitación y Yamato, lamentándose por lo dicho volvió a acostarse, dejando a un lado la pequeña pelota.

Sí, su vida había cambiado en esos tres escasos años. Y lamentablemente, no pudo hacerla partícipe de ella. Desde la última batalla en aquel extraño mundo digital, no pudo vaticinar todos los cambios que estaban por llegar, entre los cuales se encontraba la repentina reconciliación de Nakuru con su padre. Tal vez la experiencia de verlos en peligro los había unido, tal vez se habían dado cuenta de lo efímero que podía llegar a ser una relación, aunque semejara lo contrario. Las cosas habían mejorado, sí, pero no del todo. Su hermano menor lo visitaba con frecuencia los fines de semana y vaya que ciertas tensiones desaparecieron con aquella decisión, sin embargo sabía que su familia aún se encontraba divida, lo cual le provocaba una molestia e inquietud. Y sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su chica, de su _única chica_. No obstante y a pesar de que lo oía, ella no lo comprendía del todo.

Y tampoco podía evitar la comparación entre _su chica_ y la elegida de ojos color miel, con quien siempre compartía un silencio lleno de significados, el cual ahora se había desvanecido.

Lo sabía y no tenía sentido negarlo. Le gustaba observar su fresca sonrisa, la nitidez y preocupación de su voz cuando él decidía no hablar, le agradaba el simple hecho de descubrir tanto, en la imagen aparentemente superficial de Mimi. Y la idea era todavía más agradable cuando sólo él era quien recibía aquellos sonrojos y palabras de aliento.

Sin embargo sabía que nada estaba asegurado y aquel día cuando la vio partir en el aeropuerto, supo que fue un error el haber recurrido a ella y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa convivencia jamás debió ocurrir. Eran tan distintos y paradójicamente, aquello provocaba una increíble afinidad en sus pensamientos y emociones. Sólo así podía convencerse que Mimi no era la persona indicada para amar. Al menos no para él.

Tantas veces había escuchado su nombre durante la semana y sólo hasta que la tuvo frente a él en su fiesta de bienvenida, supo que no podía seguir queriéndola. Simplemente no podía. Su nombre y aquellos ojos miel fue lo único que reconoció en ella, pues la sencillez y ternura que la caracterizaron hasta en sus recuerdos, se habían esfumado, dándole la oportunidad a una extranjera atractiva de integrarse a sus aparentes amigos de la infancia. No deseaba saber si debajo de aquella apariencia seguía existiendo la dulce Mimi que había conocido, no le interesaba saber si la afinidad que había caracterizado su relación aún se conservaba intacta.

O tal vez no se animaba a descubrirlo.

No obstante y aunque la intriga aumentaba considerablemente, la situación era muy distinta, no podía reanudar lo antes vivido, aunque la añorara más de lo que debiera, pues Sora formaba ya una parte significativa de su vida. Y para aflicción suya, la dulce castaña lo notó al instante; dedicándole una mirada fría, llena de reproche al verlo junto a Sora. Aunque… ¿Era lo que en verdad deseaba?. ¿Sacarla enteramente su vida, aún sabiendo que en algún momento, su mirada significó todo para él?

De repente, su localizador digital emitió un ruido sonoro, sacándolo con pesar de su ensimismamiento. Al tomarlo entre sus manos y observar el estilo del mensaje, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de algo importante por parte del líder de los antiguos elegidos.

– Takeru… –llamó Matt desde su habitación.

– Sí, acabo de verlo –contestó sabiendo de antemano la pregunta de su hermano– No te preocupes, ella nos alcanzará. Por ahora debemos irnos –anunció una vez que Matt se reunió con él.

– Sí, _ella_ nos alcanzará después.

– Claro, después de todo, tienen mucho que hablar. Tres años de estar alejados, ha surtido un efecto extraño en ti.

– Yo no… –trató nuevamente de explicar, pero al observar que era inútil ocultar su preocupación e intriga, sonrió condescendiente– Vámonos ya.

No sabía qué sucedería después y si volvería a lidiar con sus pensamientos más tarde, por ahora sólo le importaba verla y asegurarse que aún deseaba permanecer a su lado.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Como bien les había dicho, necesito aclararles una cuestión que noté en los reviews que me han dejado.

Muchos me han sugerido que amplíe los capítulos, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo por lo siguiente: esta historia está pensada y escrita para ser una viñeta. Una viñeta es un relato que trata un tema en común, explicar la historia de un personaje o un hecho en particular que haya sido especial, digamos que su principal característica es desarrollarse en un sólo ambiente. Por lo que, si se dan cuenta en los dos capítulos escritos, sólo hay una escena por más larga que sea y por consiguiente, no puedo convertirlo en una historia larga. Lo que sí puedo tratar, y justo lo estoy haciendo, es hacer más extensa la descripción de escenas, sin embargo no puedo introducir más de dos ambientes porque ya no sería viñeta.

Espero me disculpen, pero no puedo convertir los capítulos de éste fic en algo más que no sean viñetas (ya que, además, participan en 30vicios y el requerimiento son viñetas escritas empleando una tabla de palabras, en mi caso, la simbólica). Ojalá éste no sea un impedimento para que sigan leyendo esta pequeña historia. Cualquier duda ya saben, pregunten con toda confianza.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización n.n

**Dione Ishida**


End file.
